Soft Spot
by queenhappy
Summary: Juice's life in Charming is interrupted when his younger sister, Christian, comes into town. Due to unfortunate circumstances, the two siblings are forced to repair their relationship. Christian falls into the life of the MC fast but how does Juice cope with his past colliding with his present? And how does the Tacoma Killer deal with the new addition to SAMCRO?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at SOA fan fiction so any reviews are welcome! I won't be following the plot of the series but borrowing certain events or elements to make them work in my story. For the purpose of this story, Happy is in his early thirties. Of course, the greatness that is SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter :) I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1**

Christian Ortiz sighed as she crossed the California Nevada border. She was exhausted both physically and mentally. The drive from New York to California was no easy feat especially when undertaken alone but Baby, her 1972 Ford Mustang had gotten her there safely. Her car was her pride and joy; her brother had purchased it for a thousand dollars from an old chop shop when he was fourteen. He intended to build it a completely new engine for it but left before he could finish. The car, as well as the small rosary chain, was the only thing her brother left behind when he left New York in the dead of the night. She had worked on the car while she wasn't in class or working; it took her a few years but she finally rebuilt the engine on the classic.

She absentmindedly bit her bottom lip as she passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. She honestly didn't know what made her drive to California. She probably should've taken a flight but the drive gave her time to think away from the noisiness of New York.

Chris pulled into the lot at TM. She nervously brushed her curly hair back as she looked into her mirror. She _looked_ tired. She attempted to look more alert by pinching her cheeks before she got of her car. She looked nervously around the lot; there were a few kids at the playground and a mechanic or two in the garage. One of them, a crazy looking man with sharp blue eyes and wild black hair, approached her. His eyes made her uneasy; she was hoping JC would be the first person she saw.

_"Hola mamacita. Something wrong with the car?"_ Tig had his eyes trained on her tank top clad breasts; she rolled her eyes.

_"No, she's fine. I'm looking for-" _Chris said, pulling her black leather jacket to cover her chest.

_"You gotta be looking for me sweetheart. I'm the only Latina lover around here."_ Tig said cockily, grabbing his crotch.

Christian looked him up and down, rolled her eyes again and tossed her long dark hair behind her shoulder. This guy gave her the creeps. _"Definitely not. I'm looking for Juan Carlos."_

_"Juan Carlos? Juice?" _

_"Look do you know where he is or not?"_ she was already on edge, and this creep was not making it any better.

_"Yea sweetheart, I'm just wondering what a sweet piece of ass like you wants with the retard."_ He said as he gently slapped her ass. Christian immediately reacted, kneeing him in the nuts and punching him in the eye. She was busy swearing at him in Spanish when Juice, Jax, Happy and Chibs rumbled on the lot.

_"Don't ever touch me again shithead or I'll break your hand asshole!"_ She said as she bent his fingers back, eliciting a schoolgirl like scream from the man.

_"Woah woah woah what's going on here darlin'?"_ said Jax. He pulled Tig up from the floor as the man stumbled away, clutching his crotch. Chibs and Happy chuckled as they sat on their bikes, curiously watching the scene in front of them.

_"I was politely asking where the hell my brother-"_ Juice heard a voice he hadn't heard in years. _"Chrissy?"_ He asked disbelievingly. He couldn't believe his eyes. It had been ten years since he had last seen his baby sister. He appeared from behind Jax, but stopped in his tracks when his eyes confirmed what he thought he'd heard. The siblings awkwardly stared at each other for a few seconds before Chibs cleared his throat.

_"Let's give Juicy boy a little privacy brothers."_ The men strode into the clubhouse, curiously peering over their shoulders at the uncomfortable exchange currently taking place in the lot.

_"Hi."_ Christian answered dryly, tiddling with the hem of her tank top. She was excited to see her brother, yes, but seeing him in the flesh bought back a lot of painful memories. It had been ten years since they had been this close to each other.

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_ he said as he pulled her to a picnic table.

_"Nice to see you too big brother."_

_"Don't give me that shit. Why aren't you in New York with grandma Letty?"_ he towered over her petite frame, just as he had when they were younger. Although she was only 5'2, she was not intimidated. She stood up, looking straight into his identical brown eyes.

_"You should answer your phone sometimes. That's why I came here. She's not doing good JC."_ Juice sighed deeply before taking a seat at the table.

_"What do you mean? Isn't she getting the treatments?"_

_"She's refusing to take any more treatments. She's in pain JC, I think she wants it to be over. She's on life support now. Look, I didn't mean to come here and intrude on the nice little life you have here in Charming. I just thought you'd like to… to say goodbye. The hospital is only keeping her on life support for another two weeks. Insurance bullshit" _She sighed, sitting back down at the picnic table. He sat next to her, resting his elbows on his knees.

_"Shit!"_ he swore under his breath. _"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_"Yea I tried. You seem to have a lot going on here."_ She replied sarcastically. Juice avoided her gaze. It's true, he hadn't really made himself available for the past couple of years. Truthfully, he just couldn't deal with the life he left in New York. After the death of his mother, it had never been the same. Sure his grandmother kept them afloat but Juice couldn't shake the suffocating feeling he felt in that city. He felt guilty leaving the two most important women in his life in the middle of the night but he couldn't take it anymore.

_"Why didn't you answer my calls Juan Carlos? I…. I've been dealing with this by myself." _She questioned, the sarcasm in her voice replaced with sadness.

_"I…. I don't have an excuse. I just couldn't… I'm sorry Chrissy." _He apologized.

_"Hmph... So that's it? I'm sorry? I haven't heard from you in five years… I wouldn't have known if you were dead or alive had it not been for the random stacks of cash in the mailbox every few months."_ To cope with the guilt, Juice had sent money every time they had completed a run to help with his grandmother's medical bills.

_"I hear NOTHING from you. Absolutely fucking NOTHING. And that's all you have to say? I'm sorry?"_ She stood up from the table again. She was obviously upset at this point, fighting to keep her voice down. A few hang arounds and croweaters by the ring were starting to look curiously at the scene unfolding in front of them.

_"Christian, I'm sorry you had to deal with by yourself. I just couldn't-"_ he took a step towards her, intending to comfort her somehow. It pained him to see his little sister, who had been so strong in his absence, struggling to control her emotions. Avoiding his concerned look, she took a step back and took a moment to catch her breath. Looking back up at him, the sadness and anger in her eyes was replaced by a cold look, her brown eyes almost black.

_"I didn't come here for this. I'm not interested in your apologies. I just thought you'd want to know about grandma Letty. She'd wanna see you before… before she goes. She's at Queens Hospital, room 812."_ With that, she turned away and began walking to her car. Juice watched her drive away, lost in his thoughts.

Jax exited the clubhouse before sitting next to Juice at the picnic table.

_"Hey bro. Who the fuck was that?"_ He asked as they watched her taillights disappear down the street.

_"That's... that's my sister."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who read the first chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

The men of SAMCRO sat around the Redwood table as Clay discussed a new deal with the mafia family on the East Coast.

_"We run the hardware as far as Santa Fe. Our brothers there will take it to the mafia's outpost in Chicago. But before we do that, their boss wants to have a little meet and greet in the Big Apple to work out the details"_ Clay spoke from the head of the table_. "Alright, lets vote it."_ All the brothers voted the gun deal.

**_"_**_Alright brothers. I'll need Jax, Chibs, Happy and Tig with me on this trip to New York. Everyone else, stay behind and watch the garage." _He lifted the gavel but was interrupted.

_"I need to go with you guys"_ Juice said from the end of the table. All heads turned his way.

_"Yea why's that Juice?" _Jax asked.

_"I have some…. Family business to handle there. If it's alright with everyone else, I need to handle some things after the deal is sorted out."_

_"Something to do with your crazy ass sister?" _Tig asked; Chibs elbowed him in the side. Juice nodded, keeping his eyes on the table.

_"Of course brother, whatever you need to do ,we're behind you 100 percent. We'll take the van and a cage"_ Clay banged the gavel, dismissing everyone from the table.

**5 Days Later**

Christian tossed and turned before kicking the sheets off her body. Ever since she had returned from seeing JC in Charming, she kept having flashbacks to her childhood, most of them not so pleasant.

**_Eight year old Christian sat on her brothers bed, fiddling with the toy Harley he had recently purchased. JC hated it when she snuck in his room but she was fascinated by all of his car and motorcycle magazines and models. She heard his heavy footsteps down the hall and hurriedly hid in his closet. JC stormed into the room before snatching his duffel bag from under his bed. Once she realized he was packing, Christian slowly exited the closet._**

**_"JC?" she said timidly. "Where are you going?" she asked. He sighed and continued to pack._**

**_"Gotta go away for a while kid. Can't stay here anymore." He said, zipping up the bag before he began packing up his laptop. She took a seat on the bed and stared at him as he finished packing._**

**_"Can I go?" she asked sadly._**

**_"No kid, you gotta stay here with grandma Letty" he replied. He grabbed his bags and headed down the small hallway of their grandmothers apartment. Leticia sat at her kitchen table, her small frame looking worse for wear. _**

**_"Are you leaving because of me?" Christian asked following him into the hall. He stopped at the door and put his bags down before turning to her. _**

**_"Christ kid. I just have to go okay? You're too young to understand." He snapped, running a hand over his head. She stomped her feet and crossed her arms. _**

**_"I'm not stupid!" she pouted, her little face red with anger. _**

**_"Look, I know you're not stupid okay? I have to do this Chrissy. I will check up on you okay?" he sighed in defeat. He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tight before kissing her on the top of her head. He pulled off the small rosary chain he wore underneath his t-shirt and slipped it over her neck. Without another word, he nodded at his grandmother before opening the door. He was stopped by little Christian wrapping her arms around his torso. _**

**_"JC…. I'm sorry. I won't steal your magazines anymore, I promise" she said, tears flowing down her face. _**

**_"Christian, its not you" he said, fighting back tears himself. He wrapped her in his arms one last time before pulling away and descending down the stairs of the apartment. She attempted to run after him but her grandmother pulled her back into the apartment. _**

**_"I promise I'll be good, please don't leave me!" she screamed at his back as he reached the bottom of the stairs. _**

**_"Chrissy please…." He pleaded, his voice choked with emotions. He looked back at the two most important women in his life before walking out of the apartment building into the brisk New York air. _**

**_"Please don't leave me… Please…." She cried into her grandmother's shoulder. She finally drifted off to sleep, the image of her brother walking out on them on her mind. _**

She hated him for leaving. After the death of their parents, she depended on him. Her grandmother was a great help for the both of them; but the bond the two siblings had was something she could never touch. But as much as she resented him for leaving when she needed him the most, a part of her was happy to see him. She was so worried about him; and from the looks of his 'crew', she had a good reason. Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise in the apartment.

She jumped up from her small twin bed when she heard a rustling at the door. She reached under her bed and pulled out her grandmother's double barrel shotgun before quietly slipping down the hall of the small Bronx apartment. She saw figures in black hoodies coming through the door.

_"You motherfuckers have 3 seconds to get the fuck out of here before I blow a hole in your skulls."_ She said loudly while aiming the shotgun.

_"Jesus Chris its me!"_ Juice said as he flipped the light switch in the living room. She lowered the shotgun after an intense moment before walking to Juice and smacking him up the head.

_"You trying to give me a heart attack?! You should've told me exactly when you were coming." _She scolded him.

_"Yea well I didn't think you'd go all Lara Croft on me"_ he said as he pulled her into an embrace. Despite their previous encounter in Charming, they had spoken on the phone a few days ago and it had been less tense. They attempted to discuss the underlying tension in their relationship but it ended in a screaming match. Juice reached out to her again and they had begun the rough task of repairing their bond. Juice told Chris that he'd come to New York until their grandmother passed away and she was grateful that she didn't have to be there by herself.

_"Juice is rude, sorry. I'm Christian. Call me Chris."_ She said, extending a hand to Jax.

_"Sorry sis, that's Clay and Jax, my prez and VP." _He said pointing to an older man with wiry grey hair and a younger blonde man with amazing blue eyes. _"You've met Tig, and that's Chibs over there"_ he continued, pointing to the asshole who had slapped her ass and an older man with scars on his face. She had recognized his accent while she was at TM, it sounded like he was Scottish. _"And that there is Happy_" he said pointing to a tan bald man with tattoos covering every part of his body; he was intimidating but gave Christian a small tight smile that didn't quite reach his dark eyes.

_"Nice to meet all of you. Oh and sorry Tig"_ she said, smiling at the asshole. He was still giving her creepy looks but seemed more respectful now that he knew she was related to Juice.

_"Ehh don't worry about it sweetheart" _he said with a wink.

_"Well I didn't plan on going to the hospital for a few hours, I had a late shift last night. Yall are more than welcome to anything in the fridge."_ She said walking towards her room. The men settled in the living room while Juice joined her in her room.

_"Listen I know you said you don't want any apologies but… I'm sorry."_

_"JC, you don't have to-" _she interrupted him.

_"No I do. I need you to understand that you've been on my mind every day for the past ten years. Every time I've gone on a run, not knowing if I'm gonna make it back to Charming or not… I always thought of you. And not in the sense that I was worried about you. Because I know you're a strong girl ya know"_ he said, taking a seat on her bed. She sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. _"Well you're all grown up now so I guess a strong woman. But I'm sorry for being selfish. I shouldn't have left you… I'm saying all this to say that I love you. I haven't been the best brother in the past but I'm gonna be there whenever you need me from now on."_

_"Thanks JC. And since we are being honest… I think its my sisterly duty to tell you that your haircut is absolutely ridiculous. Seriously, is it permanent?"_ she said, mirroring the goofy smile plastered on his face. They settled onto her small bed and drifted off to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later**

The men of SAMCRO and Christian exited the elevator on the 8th floor of Queens Hospital.

_"Juicy Boy, we're gonna wait here for you two. Let us know if you need anything brother." _Chibs said, giving Christian a small smile. She liked the old man, he gave her good vibes. Christian and Juice headed into room 812, Juice stopping in his tracks when he saw his grandmother in the hospital bed. Her petite frame seemed even smaller against the white sheets in the huge white bed.

_"Hey abuelita. Juan Carlos came to see you"_ Christian spoke to her grandmother quietly. They had taken her off life support a few days ago and although she put up a fight for a few days, the doctors said she would only last a few more hours.

_"Come here nieto. Give us a minute Chrissy"_ Christian squeezed Juice's hand as she walked by before closing the room door to give them some privacy. She returned to the lobby and took a seat next to Jax, nervously twirling a strand of her long curly hair. Jax looked down at her, offering a sympathetic smile.

_"What you got planned after this darlin'?" _he asked, studying her with inquisitive eyes.

_What do you mean?" _she asked.

_"Well from what Juice was saying, you were only staying here for your grandmother right?"_ Jax replied.

_"Oh. Yea you're right" _she replied.

_"I didn't mean to pry, I just wondered if you were staying. Seems like you hate New York is all."_ He was right. Besides living in a tiny apartment, dealing with congestion and traffic every day, and working two jobs to make ends meet, New York held a lot of bad memories for her.

_"Oh no you're fine, I just honestly haven't thought of what I'm gonna do. I don't really have a plan…" _she explained.

"_Well you're family sweetheart. You're always welcome in Charming. It'd do Juice some good to have you around I think."_ Clay said while massaging his hands.

_"Juan Carlos, I need you to make me a promise. Please take care of your sister."_ Leticia said, her voice surprisingly strong. Juice let the tears flow with no shame now, clutching his grandmother's hand is his.

_"I'm so sorry Ma. I shouldn't have left you guys" _he cried, resting his head on his grandmother's shoulder.

_"Don't cry son. I know you had to do what you had to do. All that matters is the right now. Right now, I need you to promise me that you will look after your sister. She is a strong young woman but she is losing herself. Keep her light neito."_ Leticia said, pausing to cough.

_"I promise abuelita. Don't worry about us, we will be fine"_ he replied looking into her soft brown eyes, the eyes that gave him so much comfort as a child. She placed a weak hand on his cheek as he cried onto her shoulder.

_"Go get your sister Juan Carlos. I want both of you here with me."_ Juice left and returned with Chris as they crowded their grandmother's bed, each of them holding a hand. She kissed them both on the head. _"I love you both so much. With every part of me. Be good to each other."_ She whispered before she slipped away.

It had been 4 days since their grandmother passed away. The men of SAMCRO had been helpful in packing up the apartment. At the funeral, Juice slipped away in the middle of the service; he couldn't bear to see his grandmother being lowered into the ground. Christian sat in the first row holding a single rose in her hand; tears falling slowly down her face. Chibs walked up to her and took Juice's empty seat. He placed a hand over hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

_"Want me to go up with ya lass?" _he said. For some reason, the young girl reminded him a lot of his Kerriane. She nodded silently and together, they walked up to her grandmother's casket. Christian dropped down to one knee and placed the rose on top of the casket; she lowered her hand, closed her eyes, and said a small prayer while clutching her grandmother's rosary. Chibs silently stepped away as Juice returned, dropping to his knees as well and pulling Christian into a hug. Together, the siblings prayed.

Now she sat on the fire escape outside of her room, smoking a cigarette. Juice had caught her smoking one a few days ago and was livid, so now she hid on her fire escape every time she wanted a cigarette. It was annoying but Juice had grown restless being back in the apartment from their childhood and was on edge. She was avoiding him until they headed out in a few hours.

Truth be told, she was afraid. She wondered if going to Charming was the right choice; afraid that she would be smothering JC. After their grandmother had passed, they had another shouting match in their tiny kitchen. JC wanted her to come to Charming but she refused at first. Eventually Jax talked to her and convinced her that it would be good for the both of them and she argued. She was tired of fighting with him, But she was still anxious; she felt the tears threatening to escape her eyes yet again and became annoyed with herself. She had cried more in the past two weeks than in her entire life. The kitchen window to the fire escape opened and she gasped, and attempted to put her cigarette out in a hurry.

_"Relax kid. He's still next door, banging the neighbor chick"_ said a raspy voice. The bald man with tattoos they called Happy joined her on the fire escape, offering her another cigarette. She hesitated; he was nice enough but he still intimidated her.

_"Go on, I aint gonna snitch on ya"_ he urged, a smirk on his face. She took the cigarette and leaned in while he lit the cigarette. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, her legs dangling over the edge of the fire escape while he leaned against the brick building. Happy noticed Christian sneaking sideways glances at him and chuckled; she was cute as hell but she was a kid and the retards sister nonetheless.

_"You alright kid?"_ he asked, his raspy voice making her shiver. She glanced at him before looking at her hands in her lap, his intense dark eyes making her squirm deliciously.

_"Yea... Guess I'm just thinkin how fucked up all this is"_ she replied before taking a drag of her cigarette. Although he was a man of few words, he felt like he needed say something to comfort the young girl sitting next to him.

_"My Ma's sick. Cancer. Shitty ass doctors don't know how much longer she'll last. Shit's messed up but you'll pull through kid."_ he replied, giving her a small nod. She gazed up at him with her big brown eyes; Happy had never been like Jax or Kozik who fell in love with every girl they saw. But the look she gave him did something to him. Their eyes locked for what felt life forever and at that moment, he knew this girl was… different.

The coldness behind her eyes was replaced by a soft, vulnerable look and she looked so lost. He knew he had to protect her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was Juice's sister he thought; he couldn't think of her in that way. They were interrupted by Clay.

_"Time to go"_ he said. Christian and Happy rose from their spots on the fire escape, both confused about the brief exchange they had just experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story! Thank you thank you thank you the people who have read, reviewed and followed so far :) After this chapter, things will pick up a little more between Christian and Happy... Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3**

Christian had settled into Charming life surprisingly well. She was afraid that she'd end up smothering Juice so she got an apartment not too far from the clubhouse in the same building as him; he made a copy of her key of course and frequently dropped by unannounced to eat all of her food. She had met the Queen and Princess of SAMCRO, Gemma and Tara. They both took a liking to her immediately after she decked a croweater who had gotten mouthy with her after she saw Christian on the back of Juice's bike. Thanks to Tara, she had gotten a job at St. Thomas; she had graduated early from NYU with her advanced nursing degree.

One person that still baffled her was Happy. He hadn't said more than a few words to her since that night on the fire escape but every time she was at the clubhouse, she could feel him near. She didn't know what to make of it. At first, she thought it was the whole over protective big brother thing that Juice, Jax and Opie did but his presence felt different. It was daunting yet comforting; strangely enough, she was at ease with him around.

Tonight was Friday so of course there was a party at the clubhouse. Christian was shocked to see how wild SAMCRO parties got but she hung with the best of them, throwing shot after shot back with Tara while they laughed at how ridiculous the croweaters were dressed. Tonight, they had gone with their usual classy biker chic attire. Christian was wearing a white halter dress with black boots and a black leather jacket; Tara was wearing a dark colored top with boot cut jeans and boots as well. They sat by the pool table with Lyla and a few other old ladies.

The boys were being loud and rambunctious as usual. They were beyond drunk and they were forcing two of the new prospects, Blue and Sneaky Sam to go to the ring.

_"So how are you liking Charming Chris?" _said Lyla, tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder. Christian liked Lyla; she was a bit thrown off by her occupation but once she got to know her, she realized how sweet she was and how much she really cared for Opie who had become something like a big brother to her.

_" I like it. I was nervous at first because I didn't know how I'd fit into the life that Juice built for himself here but I'm doing okay, I think."_

_"Well we are glad you are here. Juice is doing a lot better now that you're here. Plus you make a killer sangria"_ Tara said as she drained her cup. The girls shared a loud laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, Christian saw Happy watching her from across the room. There was a busty blond croweater wearing close to nothing desperately trying to kiss him on the mouth but he kept rudely pushing her face away so he could keep his eyes on her. Their eyes locked from across the room and she felt that familiar pull of energy again. Tara saw Christian staring off into space and waved her hand in front of her face.

_"Earth to Chris. I said did you know that one of the new prospects has a crush on you? I think it's the tall dark haired one, Blue. I heard Juice whining to Jax about it this morning." _

_"Blue? No he's just really nice. When the guys went on that run to Nevada, Juice made him my personal bodyguard." _Christian replied, shrugging Tara's claim off. Lyla and Tara both shared a look before Tara spoke again.

_"Well you must've really made an impression on him because he asked Juice if you were dating anyone."_ Christian nervously choked on her drink. In her short almost nineteen years of life, she had only had one 'boyfriend.' They were fourteen and when the boy realized Christian wouldn't put out, he dumped her. Since then, she had focused on her schoolwork, her jobs and looking after grandma Letty. She thought Blue was very attractive, that was for sure. But she wasn't sure if she would ever date him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Happy and Tig approached the pool table.

_"Excuse me ladies"_ Tig said while Happy eyed her intensely as she tried and failed miserably to avoid his intense gaze. Tara and Lyla noticed this exchange and shot each other curious looks. Christian felt her face getting hot and excused herself; between the alcohol and Happy's overwhelming presence, her skin felt extremely warm and she desperately needed fresh air. Tara and Lyla were hot on her heels as they came to a stop on the playground.

_"What was that about? You practically peed yourself when Happy and Tig came over."_ Lyla said. Christian shook her head and tried to clear the cloudiness from the sangria.

_"Its nothing guys honestly"_

_"I don't believe you."_ Lyla said, smirking and crossing her arms. _"I'm pretty open-minded, I mean I'm a fucking pornstar for crying out loud… but I would be seriously creeped out if you had a thing for Tig." _

_"Well Tig is a creep so I'm hoping that reaction wasn't for him or else Juice would kill him. Which means you have a thing for…. Happy?"_ Tara said as Lyla gasped.

_"Oh wow that's unexpected. I get it though he's kinda hot in a 'I could kill you in your sleep' kinda way"_ Lyla said, winking at Christian.

_"Who's kinda hot?"_ Opie said as he and Jax joined them on the playground. The two guys eyed the girls suspiciously.

_"Oh just talking about you babe"_ Lyla gushed before averting her gaze from Opie's suspicious look. The three ladies sat in silence, occasionally giggling when they caught each other's gaze.

_"You ready to go home babe?"_ Tara said hoping to distract them from the uncomfortable silence.

_"I don't know babe, the party is still going on. The Prince of SAMCRO cant leave his guests unattended"_ he replied smugly, rubbing a hand on her behind. Tara giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

_"Can you guys not jump each other in front of me? And did you really just refer to yourself as the prince of SAMCRO bro? That's corny as hell" _Christian said giggling. Tara leaned in, whispering into Jax's ear. He grinned widely and jumped up, wishing everyone good night. He threw Tara over his shoulder and smacked her butt as he jogged to her car as she giggled mischievously. Opie shook his head, chuckling at the two as they sped off the lot on Jax's bike.

_"Well, expect another Teller baby in about nine months" _he joked.

_"We should get going too Ope" _said Lyla. _"You're not off the hook, we'll finish that conversation soon"_ she whispered in Christian's ear before Ope gently pulled her towards his bike.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed as she sat there enjoying the breeze of the cool night's air on her skin with her eyes closed before she felt someone else's presence. She opened her eyes and there he was, watching her. She suddenly felt very vulnerable under his gaze; her skin was extremely warm under his gaze.

_"Hey"_ she broke the silence, running her hands nervously down the front of her dress.

_"Whatcha doing out here kid?"_ he asked, sipping on his beer as he took a seat next to her.

_"Just enjoying the fresh air. It reeks of old pussy and vomit in there" _she replied, leaning back on her hands. She accidentally brushed against his arm before jumping back and clearing her throat.

_"Stay away from the prospect." _He said after a few moments of silence.

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Don't act stupid girl."_ He said, his tone a tad bit annoyed but his eyes still clear and dark.

_"How'd you know?" _she spoke quietly, his raspy voice making her shiver.

_"I heard you and the old lady brigade talking. Stay away from him girl." _He spoke again, the annoyance much more obvious in his voice.

_"So you don't say anything to me for the past month and now you think you can boss me around?" _she spoke before thinking. She blushed, the warm feeling in her cheeks returning quickly.

_"Watch your mouth kid. I don't take kindly to little girls mouthing off to me" _He snapped at her.

_"Stop calling me kid asshole. I'm not a fucking kid" _she replied, crossing her arms across her chest. She stood up suddenly needing to put some distance between her and Happy. She walked towards the end of the lot; she was surprised to see Happy following her. He pulled her arm, forcing her to turn around. She leaned against a car, crossing her arms yet again and pouting.

_"Oh yea? Stop acting like one"_ he smirked at her as he took another sip of his beer. He kept advancing until he was standing a few inches in front of her. With her heels on, she barely reached his chest but she stared up at him with deviant eyes.

_"Fuck you"_ she said, pushing his chest in another attempt to create some distance. Every time he got close to her, she felt warm.

_"I know you want to"_ he said, smirking. He was so close to her face, she could feel his breath on her cheeks. She reacted without really thinking. She leaned up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the lips. Just as she realized what she was doing and began to back away in embarrassment, he pulled her close, firmly pinning her to the car while he explored her mouth. They broke the kiss as the clubhouse door banged open and a group of very drunk Nomads stumbled out.

Happy stepped back quickly as he brushed a hand over his shaved head; Christian lightly touched her lips, unsure if the kiss really happened. Before she could say anything, Happy turned away and headed back to the clubhouse. _What the fuck just happened_, she thought to herself.

_"Alright, now that we got that out of the way. There's a couple of votes on the table. Time for some new patches, we gotta strengthen the ranks with this Mayan shitstorm brewing."_ Clay announced as he smoked his cigar. The table was full— even Piney was there.

_"Blue and Sneaky Sam. Both have been prospecting for more than a year. They really stepped up when we've had to do runs. I'm biased since I'm their sponsor but I think they'd be great additions to this table" _said Jax.

_"Gemma's dinner starts in 20 minutes, lets hurry up and vote this shit."_ Clay spoke again, glancing as his watch_. "All those in favor of Sneaky Sam joining SAMCRO?" _Ayes echoed around the table.

_"Alright how about Blue?" _

_"Aye"_ said Jax, Bobby, Chibs, Piney, Opie, Tig, and Clay. Juice and Happy shared as a glance as they were the last two votes.

_"Sorry brother"_ said Juice as he looked Jax in the eye. _"I'm a no."_

_"No"_ Happy said coldly, chewing on a toothpick. Jax leaned back from the table, confusion on his face as he glanced from Juice to Happy. Clay banged the gavel as all the guys except Jax exited the Chapel and headed to their bikes.

_"What the fuck is that about man? I thought Juice liked Blue"_ said Jax, running a hand through his blond locks. Clay sighed before getting up from his seat. He clasped Jax on the shoulder, smirking at him.

_"That was before Blue started rubbing up on his pretty little sister"_ Clay explained.

_"And Hap?"_ Jax questioned as they headed towards their bikes.

_"That one I'm not too sure about. It'll sort out son. Give it some time"_ Clay said. Jax shrugged his shoulders as they sped of the empty lot to Gemma's house.

Gemma's dinner was a success as usual. Everyone was lounging around the house, bellies full of delicious food and beer. Christian looked around the room and felt at peace. She never imagined that she would be reunited with her brother; she certainly didn't think she'd be so attached to this crazy group of bikers and old ladies. But she was.

_"Alright people. You aint gotta go home but you gotta to get the help up outta here" _Clay joked, kicking a sleeping Tig off the couch. The group slowly began filing out of the living room. Christian had left her car at her apartment since she rode with Juice to TM and then to Gemma's. She started to get on his bike before he stopped her.

_"Not tonight little sister. I have a stop to make" _he said with a smirk. She stood with her hand on her hip, glaring at him.

_"Seriously Juice? You're leaving me stranded for a chick?"_ she asked, failing to conceal the annoyance in her voice.

_"Not any girl. Jessica from the tattoo shop. She just got her clit pierced and she wants me to check it out, ya know, just to make sure it was done properly"_ he explained, a cocky grin on his face. He shared a wink with Tig.

_"Oh she's fun man. You're gonna love it" _Tig said, patting Juice on the back. Christian rolled her eyes. _Men_, she thought.

_"Please don't make me throw up my dinner on Gemma's driveway… Seriously, how the hell am I supposed to get home?" _she whined.

_"Have the prospect take the lass home" _Chibs suggested. Happy's head snapped up at the mention of the prospect. He hated that little asshole. Juice's face also hardened into a scowl at the mention of the prospect. Everyone was shocked when Happy spoke up.

_"I'll take ya"_ Happy said, passing her an extra helmet. The men looked around at each other with confused looks on their faces. As long as he had been a patched member of SAMCRO, Happy Lowman had NEVER let a woman ride with him. The group barely had time to process what happened however as the pair departed from the group.

Christian had her arms circled around Happy's waist, her cheek resting on his cut. She was struggling to focus as her mind was going crazy with her legs pressed into his body. She could feel his toned abs under her hands and had to stop herself from touching them.

Happy couldn't stop himself from smirking. He could feel the tension radiating off her petite body. He came to a stop outside her apartment building and helped her off the bike. She blushed when he offered her his hand so she could balance herself and refused to look him in the eye.

_"Umm… thanks"_ she said, heading for her apartment door. He walked closely behind her, checking out the way her curvy hips swayed when she walked. They reached her door as she turned around, her big brown eyes ablaze.

_"I'm…. I'm not having sex with you" _she said bravely. He smirked at her before handing her the purse she had put in his saddlebag. She turned a bright red, grabbing the bag as he continued to smirk at her. She accidentally dropped the bag, spilling all the contents on her doorstep. She rushed to put everything back into the bag before standing up and looking Happy in the eye.

_"You're enjoying this aren't you?"_ she asked, annoyed by his arrogant demeanor. He grunted in response, before leaning in. He got within a few inches of her face; his smell driving her crazy. It was mix of cigarettes of whiskey. She held her breath and closed her eyes, anticipating the feeling of his lips on hers. She was standing there with her eyes closed for a few seconds before she heard him chuckle. She opened her eyes.

_"Make sure you lock the door kid"_ he whispered in her ear, his voice sending shivers down her spine as he grabbed the knob and opened the door for her. She was so embarrassed that she literally ran inside and shut the door before leaning against it. She couldn't bear to look at the smug look on that assholes face. Happy Lowman, badass SAMCRO assassin, was driving her insane and he was enjoying every minute of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating! I kinda had an intense case of writers block. Please remember that I'm not exactly following the plot of the show! There are some similar things but I switched a few things around. Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think so far ****J**

It had been two weeks since Happy gave Christian a ride to her apartment. She had successfully avoided him, only going to the clubhouse if she knew he wasn't going to be there. However, Tara had insisted that Christian come to the latest clubhouse party for backup in case that Ima bitch started any trouble; she had been pining after Jax and refused to heed any of Tara's warnings.

_"Did Gemma tell you about the complications with the mafia?" _Tara asked her. However, Christian's mind was elsewhere. She was on edge, her big brown eyes scanning the room every few minutes. She hadn't seen him all night. On one hand, she didn't want to see the arrogant look that seemed permanently plastered on his face whenever they were in the same room. On the other hand, she yearned to see him, be near him. She had this magnetic pull towards Happy that she couldn't explain.

_"Hellllooo? Earth to Chris! You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"_ Tara questioned her. She snapped back to reality as she focused on an angry Tara standing in front of her.

_"Sorry T! Sangria's getting to me"_ she answered, taking a seat by the pool table.

_"Well the club might be in serious trouble. Some high ranking mafia guy got picked up on drug charges"_ Tara informed her.

_"So… what does that mean for the club?"_ Christian asked. She was still new to the club and failed to comprehend how some random mafia guy thousands of miles away had any relevance in Charming. Tara gave her a confused look.

_"Chris… what does Juice tell you about the club? Like about all the runs they have to go on?"_ Tara asked her.

_"Umm…. I've never really asked I guess. I thought they were charity runs?" _Christian replied. Tara suddenly stiffened, putting her drink on the pool table. She grabbed Christians arm and pulled her down the hallway.

_"Christian… the Sons aren't going on charity runs. They have other…. Activities. Most of which aren't really legal."_ When she saw Christian still looking at her with a confused look, she sighed_. "They run guns for the mafia"_ she whispered, checking behind her to see if anyone was coming down the hall. Christian's eyes widened.

_"What?! They could get killed!" _Christian exclaimed. Her heart hurt at the thought of something happening to Juice. Although they were still working on their relationship, she was so attached to him. Although she had no idea about the clubs illicit activity, she was always worried about him when they left for weeks on end.

_"Its dangerous Chris… I'm sorry, I-I really thought you knew" _Tara said, struggling for words. Christian's face hardened as she stared past Tara. Juice had walked in the clubhouse with two busty blond croweaters under his arms. Christian stormed past Tara until she was right in front of him.

_"Excuse me honey. This one's ours"_ one of the croweaters said as Christian blocked their path. Christian narrowed her eyes at the croweater; she really didn't want to hit her but Gemma told her that she needed to stand her ground and let the croweaters know that she demanded respect.

_"Move it bitch, go find someone else"_ Juice agreed, his head still in the other croweaters bosom. He was distracted however, when Christian slapped the mouthy croweater so hard, she crashed into the bar. She grabbed the other one by the hair and smashed her head first into the bar, breaking her nose.

_"Woah! What the fuck?!"_ Juice said, grabbing Christian before she went after the croweaters again. She pushed him off and went to smack him in the face before he caught her hand. _"Christian what the fuck is your problem?!"_ he screamed.

_"We need to talk. NOW"_ she gritted through her teeth, bumping his shoulder as she stormed out of the clubhouse. Tig and Chibs sat at the bar, clutching their stomachs in laughter as the two croweaters collected themselves and hobbled out of the clubhouse in pain. Juice finally caught up with Christian by a group of parked cars. He grabbed her arm, yanking her to face him.

_"You done with the theatrics yet Chris?"_ he asked, tightening his grip on her arm.

_"Depends… are you still going to lie to me JC?"_ she spit back at him. He gave her a confused look.

_"What in the hell are you talking about?" _

_"Mafia. Gun running? Any of that ring a bell?"_ Christian answered sarcastically. Juice's eyes widened at her words. He released her arm and sat on one of the parked cars.

_"Who told you that?"_ he asked her quietly.

_"Does it matter? You didn't"_ she answered angrily. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips. Juice lowered his head, running a hand over his Mohawk.

_"Its better that you don't know Chris. I was trying to protect you" _he answered. He patted his hand next to him on the car, silently asking her to sit down. She reluctantly sat down, arms still crossed.

_"Protect me from what JC? What is this?" _

_"The club does things… things I'm not so proud of but they have to be done. If this shit comes back to bite us in the ass, its better that you don't know the details. That's the only way I can protect you. The less you know the better." _He explained, sighing heavily.

_"So what am I supposed to do if you don't come home?" _she asked, tears rising in her eyes. He put his arm around her, pulling her close. She silently cried into his cut.

_"I promise I'll always come home sis"_ he said, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

**The Next Day **

Christian sighed as she rolled over in Jax's bed. He and Tara went back to their house after the party last night so he let Christian crash in his room since all the guys were too drunk to take her home. She was really starting to hate the whole 'have a Son escort you everywhere' thing. She barely got any sleep at the clubhouse; she finally pulled herself together and exited Jax's room. As she was walking down the hall, she saw Tig passed out on the bar with his head in between a rather old croweaters legs. She chuckled and woke him up.

_"Morning Tiggy"_ she said as he groaned. "_Mind taking me home?" _He groaned again, pulling himself up from between the croweaters legs and looking at Christian.

_"I'll make you breakfast"_ she said with a wink. He gave her a lopsided smile, running a hand through his wild hair.

_"Yea doll. Give me a minute"_ he replied as he walked down the hall, grabbing his back. Christian chuckled. _These guys are crazy_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as a door in the hall banged open. She turned around, expecting to see Tig but her blood ran cold as she saw Happy exiting his dorm room with a topless croweater under his arm. He stopped short when he saw Christian.

_"See you tonight baby?" _the croweater whispered in his ear. He dropped his arm and pushed her away.

_"Get the fuck outta my clubhouse"_ he replied, pushing her towards the door. The croweater sucked her teeth before exiting the clubhouse.

_"Where the hell have you been?"_ he questioned her, his voice raspier than usual. She rolled her eyes. _This man had the nerve to question her after he spent the whole night with some skank!_

_"None of your goddamn business, you piece of shit" _she replied vehemently. Happy growled and advanced towards her just as Tig came back.

_"Killa! Isn't Stacy wonderful? Did she do that little trick with her tongue-"_ Tig asked, patting him on the back. When he noticed the tension between the two, he stopped short. _"Everything good here brother?" _he asked Happy. Happy remained silent as he and Christian glared at each other.

_"Can you take me home now Tig?"_ Christian asked, rolling her eyes at Happy.

_"Yea take this bratty little bitch home"_ Happy growled, walking away before she could get a word in. Christian's eyes flashed with anger as she grabbed the nearest object which happened to be an empty beer bottle, and aimed at his retreating back. Tig caught her arm before she could throw the bottle.

_"Woah princess! A little too early for another bar fight, dontcha think"_ Tig intervened. He guided her towards the door, confusion etched on his face. The pair finally exited the clubhouse, Christians mind spinning. They arrived at her apartment and Tig took her inside.

_"Hey doll,"_ Tig said, walking into her room as she sat on the edge of the bed. _"Everything okay? You and Hap looked like you wanted to rip each others heads off."_

_"No"_ she replied honestly. _"He confuses me. One second, he's calling me kid and bossing me around. Then he's…."_ she rambled before realizing that she was about to spill the beans about their kiss outside of the clubhouse. _"Then he's… acting like he… likes me or something." _

_"Hmm. You know doll… since you got here, I've been trying to keep my eye on you... Juice is a good brother but he's not always around."_ He replied. _"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is…. I don't want you getting caught up in something that'll hurt you" _

Christian nodded. Deep down, she felt wrong about the her feelings toward Happy. He was much older; he was friends with her brother. She was positive that he was a convicted felon and he bedded a different girl every night. She knew that Tig was trying to gently warn her that she was out of her element and that she should quit while she was ahead. She gave Tig a small smile and kissed him on the cheek.

_"Love you Tiggy."_ She said. He patted her on the knee as his cell rang. He walked into the living room before returning a few seconds later.

_"Change of plans doll. We're going on a lockdown. Pack a few things, your brother wants you back at the clubhouse ASAP"_ he said with an urgent voice. Christian, instantly frazzled by his urgent tone, packed a quick bag. They left the apartment as quickly as they came, Tig speeding dangerously through the streets of Charming. They pulled into the lot. Christian was surprised to see all the guys up and about, considering that they were all just passed out not too long ago.

Juice greeted her as she got off Tig's bike with a hug. He gave her a tight smile instead of the trademark toothy grin she was used to.

_"Hey Chris"_ he said quietly, taking her bag. _"Go find Tara and Lyla, see if they need some help? I'll put this in my room"_ he said distractedly as he and Tig rushed back over to the guys. Christian felt Happy glaring at her before she locked eyes with him. She rolled her eyes and went to find the old ladies.

_"Hey T"_ she finally located them in the kitchen, bustling around and organizing food. _"What should I do?" _she asked as Tara hugged her. Tara gave her a concerned look.

_"Are you okay Chris? You know… with all of this?"_ Tara questioned, worry in her eyes. Christian nodded, although she was far from okay. It seemed like the quiet life Juice made for himself in Charming was the exact opposite. Gun running, the mafia, lockdowns. She was starting to feel overwhelmed.

_"I'm fine T"_ she replied and Tara could tell she was lying but decided not to push it.

_"Did you bring any medical supplies? We might need them when the guys get back" _

_"No I had to pack in a rush… But why would we need medical supplies Tara?" _Christian asked suspiciously.

_"It's just a precaution. Could you go back to your apartment and get some?"_ Tara asked distractedly as she changed the baby's diaper.

_"Sure, let me see if I can find someone to take me"_ Christian replied before wandering around the clubhouse looking for Juice or Tig. She returned to the bar area when she didn't find them. Blue the prospect was behind the bar.

_"Hey Blue have you seen my brother? Or any of the guys"_ she asked.

_"They left about 10 minutes ago, why whats up?" _he answered with a flirty smirk on his face. Christian had an uneasy feeling in her stomach but ignored it.

_"Shit I need to go back to my apartment for some medical supplies… Think you could you take me?"_ she asked hesitantly.

_"Sure but my bikes busted right now. We'll have to take Lyla's car" _they got Lyla's keys and got in the car. Christian stared out of the window absent mindedly, twirling a piece of her hair in her hand. Blue lightly touched her knee, making her jump.

_"Everything good?"_ he asked with a concerned look on his face.

_"Yea just trying to get used to this"_ she replied. They finally arrived at her apartment and Christian rushed to collect some medical supplies from her closet. Blue made himself comfortable on her bed much to her dismay.

_"So why haven't you patched in yet?"_ she asked him. He narrowed his eyes before responding.

_"Jax said I still hadn't impressed some of the brothers yet" _He answered vaguely.

_"Oh yea, did he say who exactly?" _she replied absently, making conversation.

_"Your brother. And that crazy asshole Happy" _Christian quickly turned away, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and zipped up her bag.

_"All done"_ she said. They exited the apartment. Blue put a hand on the small of her back as they walked to the car. Suddenly, bullets rang out around them. Blue quickly shielded her as they got in the car.

_"Fuck! Looks like the Mayans!"_ he yelled. They peeled out of the lot, the Mayans close on their bumper as they sped through the streets of Charming.

_"Stay down!"_ he yelled as he pushed her down into the seat. The bullets never stopped and the windows of the car were eventually shattered, the glass falling all over Chris's hair.

_"Chris! I need you to pull out your phone and call Jax NOW!"_ he screamed. A bullet hit him in the shoulder and the car swerved. Christian quickly dialed Jax's number before he finally picked up on the second ring.

_"A little busy right now Chris, whats-" _Jax answered impatiently. Blue groaned, his head bobbing as he tried to steady the car.

_"Jax! I'm with Blue, Mayans are following us. We need help!" _she yelled into the phone, panic in her voice.

_"Shit where are you?!"_ Jax yelled, signaling everyone to get on their bikes. Christian heard the rumbling of their bikes over the phone. She hurriedly gave Jax a location before the car swerved again and rolled into a ditch; she hit her head on the dashboard. She could feel the blood oozing down her forehead as she struggled to stay away. She looked over at an unconscious Blue and started to panic. She was quickly losing consciousness but she heard a voice before she passed out.

_"What do you think boss? One of their old ladies?" _a male voice asked; he sounded Hispanic. The last thing she remembered was being pulled out of the car, the rumbling sound of motorcycles in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_"What the fuck were you thinking bringing this bitch into the mix?! Marcus is gonna be pissed"_ she heard an angry voice yell.

_"Shut up bro! She's obviously important to them… we could use her for leverage"_ replied an equally pissed off voice. Their voices seemed so far away.

_"well what do we do with her now?" _Christian slowly came to. Her hands and feet were tied and there was a blindfold over her eyes but she was able to peek through the bottom. She saw she was in a van with maybe three to four men.

_"Go to the warehouse… These white boys are still on our ass"_ she felt the van swerve to the left and start down a rocky off road. Her head bounced repeatedly on the floor and she felt like her brain was being scrambled. After a few painstakingly long minutes, they finally came to a stop. She heard the distant rumbling of motorcycles.

A rough pair of hands grabbed her by her shoulders and yanked her out of the van; she screamed and beat the man on the back as he threw her effortlessly over his shoulder. She was thrown to the dirt and the blindfold was yanked off her face. She blinked in the sunlight.

_"Listen here puta. Whether or not you walk out of here alive is in my hands. Do as I say understand?"_ he said through gritted teeth. Not one to be easily intimidated, Christian spit in his face. He roared and slapped her; she immediately tasted the metallic tang of blood in her mouth and groaned in pain.

Finally, she heard the Sons arrive at the warehouse.

_"Esai! Let her go! She's got nothing to do with this shit man!"_ she heard Jax yell once the rumble of their engines died down.

_"Drastic times call for drastic measures my friend" _Esai answered. Christian attempted to pull herself up but one of Esai's men roughly pushed her to her knees. She observed the scene in front of her. The whole club was there, guns drawn. They obviously outnumbered the four Mayans holding her hostage.

_"There's no way you win in this situation man. Give us the girl and we can work this out peacefully" _Jax said, his gun trained on Esai. She could see Happy standing next to Tig, his scowling face burning a whole through the man that had pushed her back down.

_"Oh yeah? How about now"_ Esai scoffed, pushing the barrel of his gun into Christians head. Her heart was beating hard and fast; she made eye contact with Juice as she fought back the tears threatening to spill over. He said nothing but his eyes reassured her.

Juice stepped up next to Jax, while keeping his gun pointed at Esai. He looked at Christian.

_"Over a cliff?"_ he said to her. She blinked back tears before nodding to him. _"Over a cliff"_ she replied. Juice refocused his attention on Esai.

_"That's my sister you stupid son of a bitch. I'll give you five seconds to get that goddamn gun away from her head before I put a bullet in your head. 5…4…3…"_ His calm voice hid the brewing anger bubbling under the surface. Esai's faltered, finally lowering his gun. Christian reacted in the blink of an eye.

She threw her body into Esai's legs, knocking him to the ground. Juice pinned him to the floor and began beating him to a pulp as gunshots rang out through the barn. Christian's feet were still bound so she tried to roll out of the way but she felt strong hands grasp her feet. She looked up into Happy's hard, dark eyes. He shielded her body as he quickly cut the ropes and pulled her to her feet.

He pulled her behind him and guided her through the gunfire until they were just outside the warehouse door. Finally, the shots stopped and Opie and Tig wrestled Juice away from Esai.

_"Please man. I didn't know she was your sister"_ Esai begged as Juice looked down at him with anger in his eyes. Happy silently passed Juice his weapon. Christian's eyes widened and she instinctively ran to Juice to stop him; she was stopped by Happy and she screamed out as Juice emptied a clip into Esai's head. The Sons slowly filed out of the warehouse and towards the bikes.

_"Can you ride?"_ Juice asked her. He reached out to help her on his bike but she was rooted to ground, staring at him with apprehension and fear in her eyes. Happy finally interrupted and gently pulled her towards his bike. She took the spare helmet he handed her and climbed on the bike, a blank expression on her face.

Once they arrived at TM, Clay called for church. Christian wandered down the hall to Juice's room, her head still reeling from the afternoon's events. She drifted off to sleep in Juice's bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Six-year-old Christian sat on the floor of the living room closet, tears streaming down her little face. She heard more screaming and fighting in the hallway; her mother and stepfather were going at it about his drinking again. She buried her face in her knees and rocked back and forth, hoping Juan Carlos would come home soon. **

**Her stepfather drunkenly stormed into the living room, screaming her name. Whenever he got drunk, he would find Juan Carlos or Christian and beat them with a belt. JC had taken to fighting back lately so his only option was Christian. She held her breath as she heard the belt dragging on the floor as he stalked around the apartment, searching for her. She heard her mother sobbing in the bathroom. **

**After what seemed like hours, she heard a knock at the closet door. ****_"Chrissy?"_**** she heard a muffled voice say. She kept quiet, fearing that it was her stepfather since she couldn't quite make out the voice through the thick door. ****_"Chrissy I know you're in there"_**** she heard as the doorknob jiggled. She slid deeper into the closet, afraid of who was on the other side of the door.**

**_"Its me Chris… Its Juan Carlos"_**** she heard. She leapt to her feet, pressing an ear to the door. **

**_"How do I know its you?"_**** she squeaked. There was a pause and Christian stepped away from the door, fearing that it was really her stepfather trying to coax her out of her hiding spot. **

**_"If I lead, you follow…"_**** Juice sang quietly.**

**They had taken to speaking in codes lately. "Over a Cliff" was a love song from the 6o's that their father would sing to their mother before he passed away. Whenever Christian was afraid, JC would hold her tight and sing the song to her, letting her know that he would always be there to guide and protect her. She smiled widely before thrusting the door open.**

**_"Over a cliff"_**** she replied, hugging him tightly around the neck. **

Christian was woken up from her nap when she felt a warm hand on her forehead. She gasped and leapt up when she realized it was just Tara. She was sitting there with her medical bag on the nightstand, attempting to clean Christians little cuts and bruises from the incident.

_"Sorry T"_ she said, rubbing a hand through her hair nervously.

_"How are you feeling Chris?"_ Tara asked her, concern in her eyes. Chris shrugged her shoulders before reclining on the bed. Tara didn't press the issue any further and finished cleaning her up. She closed her bag and walked over to the door. She turned around before she exited the room.

_"I know how crazy and fucked up all this must seem to you… there's not much I can say to make it easier… but if you ever need to talk, I'm here"_ Tara said gently. Christian smiled before giving Tara a tight hug.

_"Thanks T. I really appreciate it" _she replied. Tara turned to leave again before Christian stopped her.

_"Wait, can you tell me where Blue is?"_ she asked.

_"He's at St. Thomas… they stopped the bleeding but it's gonna be a while before he comes out of the coma" _Tara answered sadly. Christian nodded and closed the door behind Tara. She was sitting on the bed, staring into space when Juice popped in a few minutes later. He approached the bed with caution.

_"Sorry about earlier"_ she said. _"Guess I was still in shock… I've never really seen… that before."_

Juice nodded and leaned against his dresser. _"I get it"_ he said, folding his arms across his chest. _"It must've been hard to watch… but I did that to keep you safe. You know that right?" _

_"I know"_ she replied. He smiled widely and pulled her up from the bed, giving her a big hug.

_"Also, do you and Hap have something going on? That's the second time you've been on his bike"_ he asked suspiciously. Christian blushed.

_"Umm… I don't know?"_ she replied honestly. He nodded and sighed deeply.

_"Well can't say I'm ecstatic that you're getting involved with one of my brothers"_ he said honestly. She felt herself flush and looked down at the floor.

_"I'm sorry JC, if you want me to stop-"_ she replied before he cut her off.

_"I trust you Chris. Just remember to always take care of yourself"_ he said. The siblings hugged again, letting the stress of the day roll off their shoulders.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

The club had finally handled the Mayan problem and Clay lifted the lockdown. Old ladies and their children were slowly leaving the clubhouse, happy to finally be able to sleep in their own beds. Christian stayed behind to help Gemma and Tara clean up the clubhouse a little bit. She was struggling to reach the top cabinet when she felt his presence.

She whipped around, glaring at him as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, chewing on a toothpick. His eyes slowly took in every inch of her body from head to toe. He smirked as his eyes lingered on her breasts before finally settling on her face.

_"Can I help you?"_ she asked with an attitude. His hot and cold behavior was starting to get on her nerves. After she got off his bike following the warehouse thing, he hadn't said a word to her. He chuckled and walked into the kitchen, not taking his eyes off her.

_"Looks like you need the help"_ he replied in his raspy voice, leaning into her petite frame. He slowly reached behind her and picked up the bowl she had been struggling to put in the top cabinet. She rolled her eyes.

_"What do you want Happy?"_ she asked rudely.

_"Going to pick up some medicine for my Ma. Thought'd you wanna ride, get out of this damn clubhouse"_ he said carefully. Happy Lowman wasn't really the type of man to ask a chick on a date_. "Looks like Juice is gonna be preoccupied for a few hours"_ he answered in response to her questioning look. He nodded towards the bar where Juice was making out with a young croweater. Christian rolled her eyes again; she did not want to be stuck at the clubhouse while Juice bedded a croweater, especially after such a long lockdown.

_"Um yea sure"_ she said.

_"I'll be on my bike"_ he responded, exiting the kitchen. She quickly retrieved her purse from Juice's room and met him on the lot. She climbed on the back of his bike, blushing; she was aware that most of the club was staring as they left the lot. Being on the open road was exhilarating. She was afraid when Happy sped up and he chuckled when he felt her grip him a little tighter. They finally stopped at a little cabin in the woods where Happy met an older blonde woman who handed him a small box of medicine.

After getting the medicine, Happy stopped at a little rest area by a beach and let Christian stretch her legs. She was absentmindedly wiggling her feet in the sand while Happy leaned back on the picnic table.

_"Why'd you ask me to come with you?"_ she said, breaking the silence. He shrugged his shoulders before gently pulling her towards the table. She stood in between his legs, their faces only a few inches from each other.

_"Why are you so hot and cold? What is this?"_ she whispered.

_"Whatever you want it to be kid"_ he rasped back. She shivered from the wind and he ran his rough hands up and down the smooth skin of her arms. She leaned into his touch.

_"Do you just wanna fuck me?" _she questioned boldly. He chuckled.

_"Think we both know that aint all this is Christian" _he answered. She loved hearing him say her name. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, her head resting on his shoulder.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Gemma insisted on having a party the next day to break the gloominess left over by the lockdown. She was in full Queen mode, bossing around the croweaters and prospects. Tara and Christian hid in their spot by the pool table, not wanting to get in the way of her wrath. Slowly, the clubhouse filled up and the drinks started flowing. The girls, now joined by Lyla, danced in the corner; they were giggling up a storm as they all started to feel the effects of the Jack Daniels they drank.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Happy watching her from the bar with a smirk on his face. She winked at him confidently, making him chuckle yet again.

_"Oohhhh I saw that!"_ Lyla said, making Christian blush.

_"What's going on with you two?"_ Tara asked.

_"Ummm I don't know?"_ she replied truthfully. She wished she had a better answer to tell people but she honestly didn't know what it was between her and Happy. It was obvious that he wasn't just overprotective of her like the rest of the guys; the way he stared at her made her skin warm and her stomach tighten. She was a virgin but her imagination ran wild at the thought of him.

_"Well, you better stake your claim now" _Tara said. She looked over at the bar and saw an old croweater with extremely fake breasts pushing up on Happy. She instantly got annoyed. She wasn't sure if the Jack Daniels had given her liquid courage but she marched up to the bar and tapped the old croweater on the shoulder.

_"Beat it bitch"_ she said loudly. Tig and Chibs watched from the end of the bar; Tig munched on some popcorn excitedly.

_"Excuse me? I-"_ the croweater started to reply before Happy rudely pushed her away. The croweater rolled her eyes and switched away.

_"You get a little feisty when you get drunk"_ Happy whispered in her ear, holding on to her hips. She smirked, feeling his breath on her ear.

_"Is that what you like Hap? Old, saggy and fake?"_ she asked him. This time, he let out a bark of a laugh as she rolled her eyes. She started to walk away before he yanked her back.

_"Jealous huh? You're so cute when you're mad"_ he flirted with her. She started to pull away from him again before he grabbed her hand and walked out of the clubhouse, Tara and Lyla staring wide-eyed. He held onto her hips as he guided her to Gemma's office and closed the door. As soon as the door was shut, their lips met in a frenzy. Happy lifted her up easily, sitting her on the desk and kissing her neck. She leaned back, loving the feeling of his lips on her warm skin. Happy accidentally banged his knee against the desk and growled; Christian giggled.

_"What's so funny?"_ he growled playfully at her. The pair continued to kiss passionately; they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the office door open until Juice spoke up.

_"Really bro?"_ Juice said, staring at Happy coldly. Christian gasped and pushed Happy away, straightening her hair in a panic.

_"JC, I—"_ she started before Juice cut her off.

_"My sister aint one of your whores Hap"_ Juice stated, squaring off against Happy. Happy stared right back; Christian stepped into the men in an attempt to ease the tension.

_"Yall need to relax"_ she said, pushing the two apart. Finally Happy stormed past Juice, shutting the office door behind him. _"What the fuck Juice? I thought you were cool with this?" _she questioned angrily.

_"Yea, I was cool with it until you two practically started fucking each other in plain sight of the whole club"_ he replied indignantly.

_"So its okay as long as you don't see it?"_ she scoffed as Juice nodded._"But you aren't so modest when you're doing those croweaters out in the open" _she shot back at him. _"That's-that's different"_ he stuttered. He knew he was acting irrationally; he had given Christian his permission but it pissed him off to actually see the couple being affectionate in front of him.

_"No its not! I'm not a little girl anymore Juice! I can do whatever the hell I want! The sooner you realize that, the easier this will be" _she yelled before storming out after him. _This is gonna be an interesting ride_, Juice thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the technical difficulties :/ Here's Chapter 6! There's some sexual bits toward the end so if you are offended by that sort of thing, please skip over it! Also, if you have suggestions about how you'd like to see the story progress, please feel free to leave them in your review :) **

The two men went toe to toe in the ring. At first, Jax assumed Happy would kick Juice's ass in about two rounds but surprisingly, the young man had held his own. They were currently on round thirteen and Juice was giving it right back to Happy. Both were bruised, bloodied and sweating but neither Happy nor Juice showed signs of slowing up.

_"If you two shitheads are done pounding on each other, we have Church in 10" _Clay said as he watched them beat each other up by the ring. They finally lowered their fists and climbed out of the ring.

_"We good bro?" _Happy rasped, his chocolate eyes boring into Juice. They were currently engaged in a stare off at the bar as they waited for church to start.

_"Not until you stop treating my sister like a sweetbutt"_ Juice replied. Happy's jaw flinched. This little shit had the nerve to be angry with him, he thought. It wasn't like he bent Christian over the pool table in the middle of the clubhouse. He sighed.

_"She aint no sweetbutt. I won't treat her like one"_ he said after a few minutes. Juice sighed and nodded his head.

_"She's all I got Hap"_ he said. Happy nodded, fully understanding what Juice was trying to say. Clay opened the church doors and all the Sons settled down at that table. The club had more pressing issues at the moment; hey had to resolve this Mayan problem before it escalated into an all out war.

Meanwhile, Christian busied herself around her apartment. She was excused from work for a week to recover from the accident and she was sick of having nothing to do. She had cleaned her place from top to bottom and replied to all her emails; hell, she even volunteered to watch the boys but Tara had already taken them to daycare. She sighed in frustration before she decided to finally go visit Blue in the hospital; _maybe she could steal Tara away for lunch,_ she thought.

Walking into St. Thomas, she was saddened by what had happened to Blue. He had finally woken up from the coma but between the gunshot and the car flipping, he would be paralyzed from the waist down which would obviously present some problems as far as riding was concerned. She had also heard Juice and Happy talking about how he didn't deserve to patch in anyway because he had failed to keep her safe. She couldn't help but feel she was responsible.

She slowly crept into his room; he was tucked into the white hospital sheets, looking extremely pale and worse for wear. She sat in the chair by his bed until she heard him stir.

_"Hey Blue"_ she said, happy to see him awake. He squinted at her, struggling to put her in focus. He finally realized who she was and she was shocked to see his reaction. He rolled his eyes and stared past her.

"_Blue? I-I just wanted to come check on you…"_ she said, suddenly unsure of herself.

_"Oh. How sweet of you"_ he replied dryly. She shrank back into the chair, a confused look on her face. She hadn't expected him to be this… cold to her.

_"I-I just wanted to-"_ she started before he cut her off again.

_"What do you want Christian? To say sorry?"_ he asked roughly. _"You've already done enough, you spoiled little bitch… I'm paralyzed because I was trying to protect you. I was left in the street for dead because their number one priority was you. And now I can't even patch in because of YOU."_ He said, raising himself up in the bed. She stood up, immediately realizing what a bad idea this was.

_"I'm sorry Blue. I shouldn't have come here"_ she said before striding to the door.

_"You think you're really special"_ he said, his voice menacingly calm; she stopped with her hand on the doorknob. _"You think you're hot shit because Juice is your brother and Happy wants to fuck you. You're nothing. You'll be old, used, washed up SAMCRO trash soon enough. And you WILL get what's coming to you."_

She looked back at him to see nothing but pure hate in his eyes. She ran as fast as she could out of that hospital room until she collided with a hard chest. Looking up, she saw Opie, Jax standing not too far behind him.

_"Woah, where's the fire darling?"_ Jax said as Opie regarding her suspiciously. She smoothed her hair nervously.

_"Oh sorry. I forgot I had to help Gemma with some stuff at the garage"_ she said, thinking quickly. With a quick goodbye, she finally made it to her car and drove as fast as she could away from St. Thomas.

Happy didn't know what he was thinking, but somehow he ended up at Christian's apartment, on her doorstep at 11PM. He finally knocked on the door and was proud to see her answer in the door with a handgun in her left hand.

_"Expecting trouble?"_ he asked with his trademark smirk on his face. She stood to the side, letting him in the problem. She looked him up and down as he strode to her refrigerator.

_"Obviously"_ she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. _"What was that?"_ he said, a low growl developing in his raspy voice. _"Oh nothing"_ she replied as he gave her the side eye.

_"All you got is bitch juice"_ he said, holding up her bottle of wine.

_"Yea I don't usually have hardcore biker assassins stop by uninvited so there's no beer. You got stuck babysitting?"_ she asked, regarding him curiously.

_"I didn't get stuck doing shit"_ he replied crossly. Christian rolled her eyes.

_"Great. So you literally don't have any reason to be here." _She said rudely, walking back over to the front door. She opened it and gestured for him to leave. He responded by settling down on the couch and kicking his boots up on her coffee table.

_"Sit down girl"_ he replied, chuckling. She huffed and stood her ground before she finally realized he wasn't leaving. She sat down on the far end of the couch.

_"You get into a bar fight?"_ she asked curiously. He shrugged his shoulders. What happens in the ring stays in the ring, he thought. Even though the little shit was giving him a hard time, he was still a firm believer in protecting the brotherhood.

_"You making bedside calls now?"_ he questioned her right back. She took a page out of his book, shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't sure how he had heard about her going to the hospital to visit Blue, but she was sure it had something to do with the two bikers she literally ran into while she was there.

_"Told you to stay away from him" _he said gruffly, eating some leftover Chinese he found in her fridge.

_"I'm a big girl. I don't have to listen to you"_ Chris replied, suddenly growing bold. He looked up from his fork with a cold stare. She was a little scared but she didn't want him to see how he affected her.

_"I don't say things for my health"_ he said quietly. _"If I told you not to do something, it's for a good reason"_

_"Well what's the reason" _she asked.

_"You ask a lot of questions kid"_ he said, smirking at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled Christian closer to him. Taken aback, she gasped and braced herself on his muscular chest.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her. She melted into his embrace, slightly moaning as he held her face in his rough hands. Christian ran a hand over his shaved head. Suddenly, Happy pulled back from the kiss and stared into her eyes.

_"You're so eager Christian"_ he said, slightly chuckling. She rolled her eyes before pulling herself up and glaring at him.

_"You really enjoy teasing me don't you?" _she asked, the annoyance clear in her voice. They sat in silence for a few minutes, glaring at each other.

_"You never did this before have you?" _

_"Umm… did what?"_ she said. She could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks as she avoided his gaze.

_"Don't play dumb… I know you're a virgin"_ he replied. She stayed silent, fiddling with the hem of her sweatshirt. _"Look at me Christian"_

_"So what if I am?"_ she asked, meeting his chocolate brown eyes. The pair endured a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Happy abruptly rose to his feet and strode over to the door.

_"See ya kid"_ he said before exiting her apartment and slamming the door. Christian sat in her spot on the couch, confused and dazed. What the hell just happened, she thought to herself.

Christian, Tara and Lyla sat around the table, enjoying ice cream cones while the kids ran around the playground. She had analyzed Happy's random visit to her apartment at least ten times and she was still as confused as she had been when it first happened.

_"So he just got up and left? What did he say?"_ Lyla asked as she devoured her ice cream.

_"I've told you a million times guys"_ Christian whined. _"He literally got up and stormed out like I said his bike was on fire"_

_"Well… you gotta admit, you might have freaked him out with the whole virgin thing" _Tara said. Christian looked as Abel chased a little girl on the playground, trying to tickle her.

_"What do you mean?" _she asked.

_"Well hes probably wondering why a beautiful, sexy woman like you hasn't… you know. And he's still battling his loyalty to Juice and his attraction to you. Part of him might feel guilty about being the one to take your virginity" _Tara analyzed.

_"This is Happy we are talking about. He doesn't have the emotional capacity to feel all those things" _Christian said, snorting.

_"Well I think you should make the next move. Show him you're not some uptight little prude and losing your virginity isn't that big of a deal to you. " _Lyla suggested as the girls starting rounding the kids up.

_"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"_ Christian questioned, perplexed.

_"Hmmm…. I have an idea"_ Tara said mischievously.

Later that night, Happy stormed into the clubhouse while the party was in full swing. Some sweetbutts immediately flocked to him, rubbing their hands on his chest but he growled and pushed them away. The job he had to do up in Tacoma took much longer than he expected.

Usually he would be drowning himself in Jack Daniels and croweater pussy but he just wasn't in the mood. Much to his annoyance, he just couldn't stop thinking about Christian. Never in his life had Happy Lowman thought twice about a chick. But Juice's little sister was damn near all he could think about on the ride from Tacoma.

He felt like an asshole because of the way he stormed out of her apartment. But hearing her say she as a virgin reminded him how much different they were. He was a convicted felon, SAMCRO assassin and he went through the clubs croweaters like they were going out of style. Not to mention, he was more than ten years her senior. She was young and beautiful and could have any guy she wanted. Her type usually ended up with doctors and lawyers, not a biker who had a part-time job as a mechanic.

Shaking his head, he made his way to his dorm room and was shocked to find the object of his thoughts sitting on his bed.

_"Tara said my little bo peep attire wasn't gonna cut it if I wanted to get the 'Tacoma Killa's' attention"_ Chris said, slightly slurring her words as she posed on his bed. _"So I dressed like a slutty little sweetbutt."_ She wiggled her scantily clad bottom before losing her balance and toppling onto the floor.

Jax walked down the hall, Tara tucked under his shoulder and she shrugged and mouthed 'sorry' to him. He shook his head before walking into his room and shutting the door.

_"Come on girl. Get up"_ he said as he helped her off the floor. He chuckled at the sight of her. She was sexy as hell but her little sweetbutt costume was ridiculous.

_"So what do you think? Am I sexy enough for you?"_ she said, winking at him as she twirled in her stilettos.

_"Stop playing Chris" _he sighed as he took a seat on his bed and kicked off his boots. He was exhausted after that ride back.

_"I'm not playing Happy"_ she said as she dropped down onto her knees in front of him. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his chest as she palmed him through his jeans. His breath hitched before he grabbed his wrist, stopping her from going any further.

_"Is this how the croweaters do it?"_ she whispered in his ear. _"Is this what you like?"_ she asked huskily before kissing him. He kissed her back possessively, fisting her dark curls in his hand before pulling away and standing up. The faint taste of whiskey on her breath pulled him back to reality.

_"Can't do this girl. You're drunk"_ he reasoned. She took a seat on the bed.

_"Is that the reason Happy?"_ she said, her attempts at seducing him done for now. He nodded, leaning his tall frame against the closed door while he kept his eyes on the floor.

_"I see how you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. Like I'm some stupid little virgin who can't look out for herself… "_ she said. He remained quiet, standing by the door.

_"I'm not experienced enough for you…That's why you don't want me. Don't give me some bullshit reason about me being drunk."_ She said, a few tears escaping her eyes. He met her gaze, his dark eyes getting even darker. Without a word, turned around and placed his hand on the doorknob. But instead of exiting the room, he locked the door and turned to face her.

_"Come here Christian"_ he said, his voice even raspier. She didn't know what to do. The whiskey she drank earlier was making her bold but she wasn't sure what Happy was thinking about her mouthing off.

_"Get over here"_ he growled when she didn't move. She shakily stood up and walked to him until she a few inches from him. She had her head down and nervously ran a hand over her tiny leather shorts. He gently lifted her chin and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

_"I do want you girl"_ He whispered. She inhaled deeply before replying.

_"No. No you don't. I—"_ he cut her off by kissing her lips. She almost melted into his arms so he picked her up before gently laying her down on the bed. He trailed soft, wet kisses down her jawline before continuing his assault on her neck. She couldn't believe this was happening.

He made quick work of her 'sweetbutt' costume by disposing of the tiny leather shorts and fishnet top. He paused as he took her in, her skin looked so amazing against her black lace lingerie set. He gently pulled the cup of her bra down, exposing her nipples. He brushed his thumb against it while lightly caressing her other breast. She gasped and bucked into his hand as he kissed her again, savoring her sweet taste. He took her hand and placed it on his jeans._ "Do you feel how much I want you Christian" _he whispered into her ear, making her squirm in his embrace.

_"Happy…."_ She breathed. Her skin felt so hot and she yearned for him to touch every part of her body. He got rid of her bra, pulling her on top of him in a straddling position. He kissed her passionately; she pulled back and pushed his cut off before pulling his shirt of his body. He flipped her over again so he was leaning over her small frame, supported by his arms. He paused to look into her eyes.

_"You sure this is what you want?" _he asked holding her head between his large calloused hands. She smiled before grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. He trailed more kisses down her soft skin before stopping above her lace boyshorts. He slowly pulled them off before sitting back on his knees. He looked at her sprawled beneath him and knew from that moment on that this girl had him hooked.

He gently lifted one of her legs and kissed her ankle. She shuddered, arching her back at the sensation of his lips on her warm sensitive skin. He trailed kisses down her leg until he reached the top of her thigh; he switched legs and repeated his sweet assault.

_"Happy please…"_ she whispered. She felt like she might explode if he didn't touch her soon. She felt him smirk into the skin on her thigh before finally kissing her wet lips. She gasped and arched into his mouth. He spent his time, kissing and licking every part of her. She began grinding onto his mouth, while his hands began caressing her nipples. She was getting closer and closer and Happy didn't plan on stopping until she reached her peak.

He gently licked her clit before lightly biting it; she exploded, her loud moans eventually coming to a stop. Happy moved up her body, kissing her on the neck. Her back was still slightly arched, her mouth still open.

_"Open your eyes Christian"_ he whispered into her, his raspy voice bringing her back to reality. She met his gaze before kissing him deeply. She started to reach down to undo his jeans before he stopped her.

_"Not like this Chris. I want to but I'm not gonna fuck you in this clubhouse while you're drunk." _He reasoned with her. Surprisingly, she didn't fight back. She nodded before snuggling up against him. He kissed the top of her head as she lightly traced the ink on his chest.

_"Thank you Happy"_ she whispered before dozing off in his arms. Fuck, he thought. This girl had finally gotten under his skin.


End file.
